Plants vs. Zombies 2
Plants vs. Zombies 2 (originally called Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) is a mobile collectible tower defense game developed by PopCap Games and published by Electronic Arts. It was released on July 9, 2013 and is the sequel to the popular best-selling game Plants vs. Zombies. In this game, instead of defending your house from zombies in the present, you instead get to time travel to lots of different time periods to defend from zombies. Plot The player originally defends the Player's House from zombies like the first game. When the player has completed the fourth day, they obtain hot sauce. Crazy Dave then appears and returns from the first game, and asks the player for the hot sauce. Crazy Dave puts the hot sauce on his taco and eats it, and then says that it was the best thing he has ever eaten, and he wants to eat it again. He then calls his time-travelling vehicle called Penny to make them travel back in time so Crazy Dave can eat his taco again. However, Penny ends up sending them back to Ancient Egypt, and now it's the player's job to protect the houses from zombies as they attempt to make it back to the present! Areas Plants Returning Plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Repeater *Twin Sunflower *Snow Pea* *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Threepeater *Spikerock *Cherry Bomb *Squash* *Split Pea *Torchwood* *Tall-nut *Jalapeno* *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Imitater* *Blover *Starfruit* *Marigold *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom* *Magnet-shroom *Chomper* *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Cactus* *Garlic *Explode-O-Nut* New Plants *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Power Lily* *Spring Bean *Coconut Cannon *Chili Bean *Pea Pod *Lightning Reed *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Pea-nut* *Bowling Bulb *Ghost Pepper~' *Homing Thistle~ *Guacodile *Banana Launcher *Sweet Potato~' *Sap-fling*' *Hurrikale~ *Hot Potato *Pepper-pult *Chard Guard *Fire Peashooter~ *Stunion *Rotobaga *Dandelion~' *Lava Guava~ *Red Stinger *A.K.E.E. *Endurian *Toadstool* *Stallia *Gold Leaf *Strawburst*' *Phat Beet *Celery Stalker *Thyme Warp *Electric Blueberry* *Spore-shroom *Intensive Carrot *Jack O' Lantern*' *Grapeshot* *Primal Peashooter *Primal Wall-nut *Perfume-shroom *Cold Snapdragon* *Primal Sunflower *Primal Potato Mine *Shrinking Violet* *Moonflower *Nightshade *Shadow-shroom *Blooming Heart*' *Escape Root* *Dusk Lobber *Grimrose *Gold Bloom- *Electric Currant- *Wasabi Whip* *Aloe- *Kiwibeast* *Bombegranate* *Apple Mortar* *Witch Hazel* *Parsnip* *Missile Toe* *Hot Date* *Caulipower* Plants with a * mean they are money premium plants. Plants with a ~ mean they are gem premium plants. Plants with a ' mean they are no longer available. Plants with a - mean they can only be unlocked by completing Epic Quests. Zombies Returning Zombies *Zombie (also called Basic Zombie) *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss *Snorkel Zombie *Yeti Imp *Newspaper Zombie *Balloon Zombie New Zombies Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Zombot Sphinx-inator *Egypt Rally Zombie *Pyramid-Head Zombie *Torchlight Zombie Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate *Zombot Plank Walker *Jolly Roger Zombie *Barrelhead Zombie *Pelican Zombie Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar *Zombot War Wagon Frostbite Caves *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead Zombie *Cave Buckethead Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Cave Flag Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Dodo Rider Zombie *Sloth Gargantuar *Troglobite *Weasel Hoarder *Ice Weasel *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC Lost City *Adventurer Zombie *Conehead Adventurer Zombie *Buckethead Adventurer Zombie *Flag Adventurer Zombie *Lost City Imp Zombie *Porter Gargantuar *Lost Pilot Zombie *Parasol Zombie *Excavator Zombie *Bug Zombie *Imp Porter *Relic Hunter Zombie *Turquoise Skull Zombie *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Far Future *Future Zombie *Conehead Future Zombie *Buckethead Future Zombie *Flag Future Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Zombot Tomorrow-tron *Robo-Rally Zombie *Holo Head Zombie *Blastronaut Zombie Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant Zombie *Buckethead Peasant Zombie *Knight Zombie *Peasant Flag Zombie *Imp Monk Zombie *Jester Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Announcer Imp *Imp Dragon Zombie *Zombot Dark Dragon Neon Mixtape Tour *Neon Zombie *Neon Conehead *Neon Buckethead *Neon Flag Zombie *Punk Zombie *Glitter Zombie *MC Zom-B *Impunk *Hair Metal Gargantuar *Breakdancer Zombie *Arcade Zombie *8-Bit Zombie *Boombox Zombie *Zombot Multi-stage Masher Jurassic Marsh *Jurassic Zombie *Jurassic Conehead *Jurassic Buckethead *Jurassic Fossilhead *Jurassic Flag Zombie *Jurassic Imp *Jurassic Gargantuar *Jurassic Bully *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Big Wave Beach *Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Conehead *Pompadour Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Bikini Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Fisherman Zombie *Octo Zombie *Zombot Sharktronic Sub Modern Day *All-Star Zombie *Super-Fan Imp *Rally Zombie *Brickhead Zombie *Sunday Edition Zombie Others *Treasure Yeti *Vase Gargantuar